A Pirates Life for Me
by Ginevra Dean
Summary: [COMPLETE]What would happen if Kyo, Tohru, and Kagura landed in the middle of Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl? Lets find out, shall we? Oh, just so you know: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET!
1. Watching Movies at Midnight

****

**DISCLAIMER: _No, I do not own Fruits Basket, and Kyo's mad at me, and my life is a miserable wreck. Just kidding! But I still don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean either!_**

**

* * *

**

A Pirates Life For Me  
by Sensei Tora-san

**

* * *

**

**Short Summary: _What would happen if Kyo, Tohru, and Kagura landed in the middle of Pirates of the Caribbean? Lets find out shall we?

* * *

_**Kyo was wandering around the house. It was late at night, and he couldn't sleep. Not yet anyway. 'Maybe I could watch a movie. That might help.' He was about to grab a random movie from the movie cabnet when her heard foot steps. He swung around.  
  
"Kyo? What are you doing up?"  
  
Kyo saw Tohru standing there with Kagura, who had been sleeping over for the night.  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I was going to watch a movie," Kyo replied.  
  
"Well, then, I guess we're one step ahead of you. We brought a movie down," Kagura responded.  
  
"Not a chick flick!" Anxiety was rising in his voice.  
  
"It's not a 'chick flick' as you call it, it's Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
They were happily watching the movie when the TV started to glow green. They all stared at the screen. Suddenly they felt like they were being sucked in. They started to scream. And then everything went black.  
  
()()  
  
Yuki woke up hearing people screaming below him. What was going on? He slipped quietly out of bed and snuck downstairs. The TV was on so he want over and was about to shut it off when he heard someone scream, "No Yuki! Don't shut that off!" He looked at the TV screen to see Kagura screaming her head off and running around in circles. Kyo and Tohru were slowly getting up. Behind them there were buildings burning to the ground. Suddenly the camera switched angles to show pirates coming to shore with guns and swords. The scene looked familiar. Then the camera switched back to the Tohru and Kyo and Kagura. "Yuki! You have to get us out of here!" screamed Kagura, "We're stuck in Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"Kagura, try following Will Turner. I think that might help you. You do know how the movie ends."  
  
"I don't want to face skeletons!" screamed Tohru.  
  
"It's too late! Just follow Will Turner!" Yuki told them yet again. Then he walked away from the screen, popped a bag of popcorn, and sat down at the table to watch Kyo, Tohru, and Kagura deal with cursed pirates.

* * *

**A/N: _I know this chapter is short, but I had to make sure I got the origanal idea down and published before I forgot about it. R&R!_!! **


	2. Kicking Undead Pirate Butt

**A Pirates Life For Me**

**by Kagura Tora**

**Chapter Two: Kicking Undead Pirate Butt  
**  
**Short Summary: _What would happen if Kyo, Tohru, and Kagura landed in the middle of Pirates of the Caribbean? Lets find out shall we?_**

* * *

Kyo, Tohru, and Kagura started to head toward where they were assuming the Blacksmith's shop Will Turner worked at. Suddenly, Kagura saw Elizabeth being brought down to the Black Pearl. She raced after her, knowing it wouldn't hurt for Elizabeth to have a friend on board. Niether Kyo nor Tohru noticed her run away because Tohru found Will Turner. She saw him get hit on the head and she saw him fall to the ground. She nudged Kyo with her elbow and pointed to the pirate half blood. Kyo and Tohru grabbed Will under the armpits and brought him back to his workshop. When they reached the workshop, Tohru looked around. She couldn't find Kagura anywhere.  
  
"Kyo, Kagura's missing. Can you go look for her?" she asked Orange Top.  
  
"Sure, whatever." Kyo walked out in time to see Kagura jumping into a spare boat by the shore line to follow Elizabeth Swann. Soon he went back to the blacksmith shop.  
  
"She's following Elizabeth Swann!"  
  
"What?" asked Tohru, surprised.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man who Tohru had been trying to prop up for the last five minutes.  
  
"Mr. Turner! You're awake!" exclaimed Tohru.  
  
"Kyo Sohma," huffed Kyo. Tohru and Will could slightly hear Kyo mutter underhis breath, "Of all the movies to be sucked into, it had to be Pirates of the Caribbean."  
  
"What's a movie?" asked Will.  
  
"It's a thing on a TV screen that is generally one and a half to two and a half hours in length. It's like a moving picture," said Tohru without thinking.  
  
The Tohru heard a voice mutter, "They haven't even heard of a silent film in that time period, how would they know what a TV was?" She whipped around to see a picture in a frame. It was Yuki watching TV.  
  
"Can you hear me, Yuki?"  
  
The rat jumped. Tohru was staring right at him.  
  
"Um, yeah?"  
  
"What do you suggest as a plan of action?" she asked Yuki, as if she was an army officer.  
  
"Let's see, Kagura has successfully gotten onto the Pearl, and is with Elizabeth. You and that baka neko are with Will at the blacksmiths. Captain Jack Sparrow has not yet been sprung from his cell. Remember, it's a matter of leverage." Tohru just stared at Yuki like she was listening to a riddle she didn't understand.  
  
"Tohru, he means we should get Jack Sparrow out of prison," the cat pointed out.  
  
"Oh," muttered the girl.  
  
()()  
  
Kagura had climbed up the side of the boat and flipped over the rail. That is she flipped over the rail, and ended up on the deck of the ship next to Elizabeth Swann who had been trying to convince the pirates to leave Port Royal alone. She had been holding the medallion over the water, but Kagura had gotten in her way.  
  
"Man, that was an annoying boat trip," she muttered, before noticing the girl and the bloody cursed pirates staring at her. "Crap! Now I have to deal with damn cursed pirates. What a wonderful life I lead!"  
  
"Um, excuse me miss, but who are you?" asked Captain Barbosa.  
  
"Oh, hi! My name is Kagura Sohma. And you all must be the infamous pirates of the Black Pearl. Hm...nice ship. It's awfully black is you ask me. You need to spice it up with color or something."  
  
"What are you doing on this ship?"  
  
"Oh, I'm a personal friend of Miss Sw--Turner. I came to keep her company. Anyway Elizabeth, give them that madallion, and um, leave Port Royal. Lets see, anything else. Can we be returned to shore now?"  
  
"I'll meet you part way. You both stay on board, and we'll put Port Royal to our rudder."  
  
"Drat! I thought it would work. I guess not. Looks like I'm gonna be kicking some undead pirate butt then."  
  
"Huh?" responded Barbosa. Suddenly he had a foot flying toward his face.

* * *

**A/N: _Okay, I know this is short, but I had to update somewhat! I know you're waiting for more, I know! So show your support please! The more reviews the more encouragement I feel, and the more I know you're relying on me. Oh, and sorry if I make Will Turner sound a bit stupid, it's just, I'm not much of an Orlando Bloom fan. Okay, so that's not quite the right discription. I loath Orlando Bloom. I should stop now._**


	3. Captain Kagura

**A Pirates Life For Me  
  
by Kagura Tora  
  
Chapter Three: Captain Kagura**

* * *

Yuki watched as Kagura attacked every pirate that even came near her. Kagura was moving with a speed that made Kyo and Yuki's race when Yuki was sick look easy. Kagura was a blur. The next camera angle showed an unnerved Captain Barbosa, arms tied behind his back, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. He had the swords of all his crew tied to his ankles. Yuki knew that although one sword seemed light, 150 some odd swords weighed about the same as a cannon. Then the camera angle switched again, and Yuki once again saw the stupid cat and Tohru.  
  
They were walking with Will Turner toward the jail that held Ja...sorry! CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. Somehow Tohru had convinced Will not to go critisize Commodor Norrington. It would hold him in a bad light to "future in-laws" as Tohru had put it. Will had made Tohru put on a different outfit. He had told her that someone would hang her for being immodest and showing her legs. That made Tohru squeak and immediately change. Where Will had found the clothes, Kyo was still wondering about. Yuki just sat on the couch laughing. (**A/N:** **_Yes, he's laughing at Tohru's reaction. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not a huge Yuki fan so I'm kind of portraying him as evil. If it suits your intrest, you can pretend he forgot that it wasn't just a movie.)_**  
  
Meanwhile, back on the Black Pearl, the crew was kneeling on one knee and showing support for Kagura. Kagura stared wide-eyed at the crew, while Elizabeth just stood there looking back and forth, completely confused. She had no idea what was going on. Then she kept her face straight and said, "Um, who exactly are you?"  
  
"CUT!" Kagura heard someone yell. "Kagura, you weren't supposed to drown Geoffry! Get Orlando, Kyo, and Tohru over here! We need to get rescue crews out here. That's 150 swords and a key actor drowning in the bottom of the ocean!"  
  
Kagura just stood there, eyes wide. Meanwhile, Yuki was watching the live feed from the scene. His plan had worked so incredibly well! They thought they had actually been there. He was laughing hystericly! Then he heard something like, "DAMN RAT!" He looked at the television screen where Kyo was scowling at the camera. Yuki just grinned. No one even noticed that Kagura had found Kyo and was hanging off of him. Or that's how it appeared. Yuki was equally surprised when only Tohru was actually shipped home.

* * *

**A/N: _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! If you are a big K/K pairing fan, check out chapter four when I post it! It will tell you what happened to the other two! HEHEHEHEHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHEHAHAEHAEHAEHAHEA!_**


	4. Epilogue: WEDDINGS!

FOR KAGURA x KYO FANS!

* * *

10 Years After The Plan Created By Yuki  
  
**_SAN FRANSISCO STAR, SEPTEMBER 29_**  
  
**HOLLYWOOD STAR KAGURA SAN IS PREGNANT!**  
  
_Yesterday, Kagura San announced that she was pregnant with her boyfriend Kyo Sohma's child. Although both Kagura and her boyfriend are from the same family, they are actually 15th cousins! They are very distanced, so they can get married. After Kyo Sohma found out, he proposed to San. The wedding is schedualed for May. The newspaper and Fax News will be covering the event. Other publicity companies are not allowed to cover the event.

* * *

_Tohru took the mail out of the mailbox and looked down to see a letter addressed in very fancy hand writing. It was addressed to Mr. Shigure Sohma. Then there was another, exactly like it addressed to Mr. Yuki Sohma. Then right below that was another addressed to Ms. Tohru Honda. 'Hm,' she thought staring at the letter, 'I guess they didn't realize that Shigure doesn't live here anymore, or that I'm married.' But she opened the letter addressed to her anyway. Inside was a very fancy white card. Inside it said, "You are invited to attend the wedding of Kagura and Kyo Sohma in San Fransisco, California, United States of America." 'So that's where they ran off to.'  
  
Tohru had wanted to invite them to their wedding but they couldn't find the boar or the cat. They had searched high and low, and had not found either of them. Then she felt someone tug at her apron and looked down at Yumi, her daughter who had her father's purple eyes and grey-black hair.  
  
----------------------  
  
Kagura looked out at all the guests, she had worked very hard for today. She had, and she didn't want it to go down the drain, that was until she felt a sudden kick and she suddenly screamed.  
  
----------------------  
  
Three hours later, anyone who walked into the San Fransisco Hospital would have been surprised at the number of people in the waiting room. There were about 100 people in there, including the Fox camera crew and a reporter from the San Fransisco times. There were however four people who could not be found in the waiting room for the had left to help their friend, family member, or would-be spouse.  
  
----------------------  
  
Yumi sat next to "Aunt" Kagura staring at the two pinkest human beings she had ever seen. Although born within a minute of each other, one had orange hair and the other had brown hair. The orange haired one was a girl and the brown haired on was a boy. Other than that, they were identical. Yumi smiled at her new cousins. Tohru then took the two year old off the bed.  
  
"Nap time for bonzos!" she said, grabbing a blanket out of a bag she was carrying. The small girl took the blanket over to a chair in the room and curled up, falling asleep instantly. The twins were then placed back into their temporary cribs. Kagura and Tohru spent the rest of the night talking. Catching up on everything. It was the next day, that Kyo and Kagura would share their vows with a much smaller wedding party. 


End file.
